Friendship
by jules4
Summary: Chapter 3 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Dear lord folks, I don't even remember what the premise to this story is now. This story has been written by me, over six years ago. I'm about to graduate college in a semester! To actually muster up a story from over six years ago and what I was thinking then to now is just going to be difficult. Wow, time does fly doesn't it? Addled teenage feelings to someone that is in her twenties, let's see how this goes.

Disclaimers, this author is not going to take credit to the stories/characters/outline from said author of this book, Tamora Pierce. I would not like to be sent a big fat law suit.

Kel sat by at her writing desk, something that's ritual, but not liked. Crown and her regular flock of sparrows are at her bed, either sleeping or idly chatting. These are one of her moods where she wished she could just be a girl and wear pretty dresses. When she usually does this, her main character for Prince Charming is Neal. Why she chooses to fantasize over someone that will not come true is something she will never question and answer.

Kel sometimes wonders whether its worth all this hard work in becoming a knight. She wonders if she should just marry and become some nobleman's trophy wife, with a brood of children. She shook her head. The dinner tonight must be addling her brains.

Next door was her knight master Lord Raoul, he was a wonderful teacher. Kel just wishes he would just get married; he would be a good husband. Chuckling to herself she thought of Neal again. He never notices me, never will. She sighed at such a finalized statement. Perhaps dressing as a girl and doing normal girl things will help him realize his feelings for her. Kel groaned at her sill musings. He would never do that; the sky would sooner fall than Neal admitting him loving her in a relationship. Cleon would be better at expressing his feelings for her better. She realized his increasing interest in her. She felt unsure of how to feel towards him. She felt like a flaky bar room maid who changes feelings for any man turning up sweet for her. She knew he held no future for her, because of his mother who is holding out an heiress for him to marry. Dom is also a mystery. With so many people in her love life why does Neal always enter her thoughts? She put her head on her desk for some rest.

Prince Roald, crown Prince of Tortall, sat in his room. He has come home from his journey with his knight master. His father and mother urgently calling him home. He wondered what was wrong; he hoped everything was all right. His parents did not like to disturb his lessons. 

He reflected on his future, his future was set in a semi stone fashion. He is to marry someone from the Yamani Islands, someone he doesn't know but will grow to know in the future. He concedes to expanding his relations with other foreign lands to build a better fortitude to protecting his people, and ask for help if Tortall is attacked from enemy lands. He is a dutiful son, and enjoys being responsible, his only escape is his horse. Responsibility is gone from his mind when he rides, his dream is to ride a griffin, but that will never happen. He sighed.

A servant comes in bowing, relaying a message from his parents to meet them in their chambers. Roald complies. No one knows how loving his parents are, ruler or no ruler; his parents have always put their children first. The marriage agreement was not forced upon him. It was his choice, and he accepted. He saw the advantages to being tied to the Yamani people. He thought of Kel and how she grew up with them, her character and how she acts was different from other ladies. He admired her very much.

Entering the chamber, his parents were comfortably seated in their chairs, drinking tea. He hoped when he grew old, he too could sit with such comfort with his spouse. He was sure he will grow fond and come to love his arranged wife.

His father noticed his son's presence, "Roald come in and sit down." He smiled at his son.

"We have much distressing news to convey, but also very comforting." Queen Thayet smiled also.

Roald sat down in an adjourning seat to his parents. His mother offered him tea, which he accepted. "It's distressing to tell you this since you are soon to take your knight oath, but we thought it best to tell you this." Thayet said.

"What your mother is trying to say is, there has been an assassination to your betrothed. It is an unfortunate event, but it cannot be helped. We have sent condolences to the Island. We are left with deciding on a new candidate." King Jonathan said.

Roald remained silent. "The old emperor suggested someone to us actually, and we were a bit surprised. He seemed quite taken with the family, because of their heroic deed while they were there. You must know their daughter, Squire Keladry of Mindelan." His father said. The two parents sat in silence, waiting for a response, waiting for anything.

Roald sat there in silence, processing all the new information given to him. No just a moment ago, before he saw his parents, he was thinking of Kel. He wasn't thinking of her as someone he would marry. Knowing someone he knew than someone he didn't know was different. He didn't know if he wanted to know who he married.

"You do not have to do this, my son. You can tell us your answer when you are ready." His father said.

Roald finally spoke. "Who will tell Kel?" He asked.

"Kel will not be told until you have given use your answer." His mother said.

He nodded. "I think I will go back to my room to think this through." Roald said. His parents agreed. He exited his parent's room and headed to his room. 

Finally in his room, he immediately changed out of his clothes and into his night clothes to sleep. He lay in his bed; his arms are in back used as pillows. He stares blankly at his wall; no cracks are evident in his ceiling. Not wanting to think of the implications of his relationship with someone he calls friend; he pulled up his cover and fell asleep.


	2. Friendship 2

So I sit here at 6:38am in front of my computer, can't go to sleep, so I'll just write a fic. And here you go.

Disclaimer: This author does not; I repeat does not own these characters. The characters belong to the ever gracious Tamora Pierce.

The sun kissed the forehead of the prince while he slept, slowly trailing down to his eyes. He stirred, trying not to wake, finishing his dream was imminent. But his body was honed to wake at the first crack of dawn, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands; he sat up in his bed. Wondering if last night was a dream, he got out of bed. He dressed for the day. A brisk ride, and then off to breakfast.

He sat down at the table with his parents to eat breakfast, the only time he sits down to eat with his parents, unless it is a diplomatic dinner. Lunch is usually eaten at the mess hall with the other squires. Eating his soup, he went over the conversation from last night in his head. The ride in the morning cleared up the uneasiness in his mind, making him process the information better. He wondered what it would be like to court Kel, without her knowing the reason why she was being courted. She wouldn't like the idea of being reigned in like a horse when she has gotten this far to being a first squire, without any supervision from Aunt Alanna. He stared at his soup, watching his spoon go back and forth in a circle.

He finally looked up to his parents. His was sure of himself. "I'm willing to go on with the betrothal. But I was wondering if we could put off telling her until the right time. Maybe after I have courted her?" Roald suggested.

"Roald, are you sure about this? We're not forcing you to do this. You can choose anyone you want, be it Tortallan or Carthaki. We want you to fall in love." Jonathan said to his son.

"I find that I love my duty to my people, and the thought of marrying Kel doesn't displease me at all. And if it really does not work out while I court her, I will not marry her. Hopefully that is all right with you both?" Roald said.

Both parents stared at each other. "We do not wish you to be unhappy, whatever will make you feel it the best, and we will support you. If it comes that you can not marry Keladry of Mindelan, we will deal with that then." Thayet replied.

Kel sat in the garden; lately many things have been slow. Lord Raoul hasn't given her anything to do lately, him busy with other things. The king has rooted him to the palace for the while, making him go on functions that Kel was not allowed to attend. Staring up at the sky, she breathed in a peaceful quiet morning. She wanted to scream. She hated not doing anything and just sitting around. She was about to stand, but Neal came by the bend of the garden, spotting Kel. He waved, and she waved after him, finally a distraction she thought.

"Hullo there my pet. How goes it? I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing in the garden? Hasn't Lord Raoul given you something to do? That isn't like him." Neal smiled his cheeky grin.

"Unfortunately the king has given specific orders for him to stay at the palace, attending functions. He's annoyed and frustrated. He's so busy he hasn't given me anything to do. And the usual things I finish quickly enough, leaving me with so much time to spare." Kel said. She sat back down. Neal sat next to her; she could feel the usual rush of emotions flowing back and forth.

"So what are you doing around here Neal? Hasn't the Lioness given you anything to do?" Kel asked.

"I think she is also attending the same functions as Lord Raoul is. She isn't all that pleased with the king either. This leaves me time to fall in love with a lady and then be rejected by said lady. So who should I fall in love with? There's Lady Marle, she seems a bit big nosed but I think I could turn her up sweet with my charm." He mused. "Then there's Lady Sala, she seems a bit long toothed when she smiles."

Kel sat there listening to him name every lady at court. "Neal, I have no clue who you want to court. I don't even notice the ladies being near me, so I don't know if the girls hair is out of place, or whether their teeth is crooked when they smile, or when they talk it's a funny lisping noise. So find some other person to listen to your rants and understands what you're talking about!" She said. Neal looked at her funny.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't talk to you about other ladies. I didn't realize it bothered you so much." Neal said. "I just think of you as such a close friend; I forget you're a girl sometimes. I mean, don't take it the wrong way, it's just I find your opinion very important to me." He smiled, and sheepishly gave her a punch on the shoulder.

Kel just stared at the floor, not wanting to tell him all her feelings for him, and they are not of friendship but of stronger stuff. She didn't want to scare him off, so she smiled back at him. "Don't be sorry, you know you can come to me for anything. I don't know I think just sitting here is getting me irritated." She lied.

"No, I think I shouldn't come to you for girl trouble, it's just not right. Is Dom giving you any trouble or Cleon? I'll pound them for you." He asked.

"Dom is a perfect gentleman, so is Cleon. And when did you become the protective brother?" Kel asked.

"Well Dom is a known flirt to cute ladies, and Cleon always says things to you without thinking." Neal blushed.

"Oh. I see. Is that all? They're not untoward of me at all. Dom always thinks of me as your friend. And Cleon, I don't think I want to further our relationship. It's just too complicated with his mother. I should tell him, but I don't want to hurt him. So I'm free of male admirers." Kel smiled.

"Don't say that, I think you're quite pretty when you dress up, which is a rare occasion. You should think of growing your hair out." He said.

"If I do that, then it'll get in my way when I fight." She said.

"You never think of dressing up as a girl. You should, you are one." He said, staring at her strangely again.

"If I think of that always, then it'll get in the way of my objective. You heard Lord Wyldon when we were a page that was one thing that he put against ladies becoming knights, because of our silly feelings getting in the way of fighting." She said.

"Well you proved him wrong and now you're a Squire, soon to be a Knight in another two years. I don't think he'll object to you thinking about appearances as being weak. You know what you need to do and what needs to be done. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll even go dress shopping with you. I'm told I have excellent taste in women's refinery." He said.

"Oh I know what you do in your free time Nealan of Queenscove." Kel said reproachfully.

Neal sputtered. "W…What?"

"Your cousin is a wonderful source of town gossip, if I do say so myself." She grinned.

"Dom is getting a beating when I see him next." Neal said. "My offer still stands."

"Sure, why not? I have nothing to do today, and it's a waste to sit here and do nothing." She smiled. They both stood and walked companionably to their respective rooms to collect their things and meet at the stables.

At the stables, Neal and Kel were getting their horses ready for their journey to town. "You know it's been a long time since we've gone to town together." Kel said.

"True, it's been a long time. We're both so busy and our schedules are opposite of one another. I'm glad we had the chance to do this today." He smiled, this time his flirtatious smiles. Kel was bowled over by this.

"Are you flirting with me Queenscove?" Kel said grumpily.

"Me? I would never. Maybe after you dress up, I'll try my charms on you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She threw her gloves at him, missing his head as he ducked. "Ladies shouldn't throw things, it's unladylike." He grinned.

"Gentlemen should learn tact when flirting with ladies." Kel countered.

He went up to her and took her hand, and bowed towards it, giving it a kiss. "Lady Kel, would you like to go to the dress shop, to go shopping for dresses?" He asked.

She stood there open mouthed while he looked up at her in a solemn manner. Closing her mouth, "Yes, I would like to." She bobbed in a form of a curtsy.

"Perfect. Now let's go before our horses decide to leave without us." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he walked whistling towards his horse. Up on his horse before Kel could even think from the kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to leave you here if you don't hurry." He grinned with a glint in his eye.

Kel sputtered. She was on her horse and chasing after him.


	3. Developments

Ah, I guess I have to explain my character for Neal. Neal is usually a flirtatious male in the TP world, but I just brought it out in this story better. He moon calves over girls left and right, but we never see him in play. Also he is a player, if you play the time right and put in his age; he's about the age that males need to satisfy their needs. He's a handsome male, what do they do? It's not said, but really, gotta sow your wild oats. He's not using Kel. I don't know how the character is going to develop. I noticed two male characters are usually well formulized to vying for the female protagonist. I don't know what to do with Cleon. It's all a gamble.

Kel sat in her room, looking at the array of clothes bought on her excursion to the dress shops. She had to hand it to Neal for his insight on clothes. She never knew the little intricacies of buying clothes. Snorting, he really does know what to types of clothes looks nice on her. She tried on one of the dresses, and twirled around the room. A knock came, bringing Kel back to reality.

"Yes?" Kel said. She wasn't expecting anyone at this time.

"It's Prince Roald, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" He said through the other side.

Kel stared in shock at the shut door. She's in her dress. Making him wait outside while she changed was a silly idea. Should she make him wait for her in the lounge area? Making the future king wait outside in the lounge is even a stranger idea. What shall she do? Just standing here in her dress thinking over what to do is even a sillier idea. What is wrong with her? She's been in a dress with all her comrades during dinner always. What difference does it make if she's in this dress? Sure it fits perfectly with her curves, sure the dresses she wore never matched with her shoes, but something made her hesitant to show the Prince her new dress.

"I'll be right there." Kel said, after a very long agonizing pause. She walked a few steps and opened the door. She hasn't seen the Prince in a very long time, so she had to take a few seconds to take him all in. His presence was always strong, and his features were a mixture of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Strong features they both had, when combined, were just amazing and striking. Prince Roald will look like the King Jonathan when he grows with age. It would make a girl flutter. But Kel just smiled and let him in her room. Leaving the door open ajar, because of protocol, she offered the Prince some tea, and a seat.

"What can I do for you, your Highness?" Kel asked. She always admired Prince Roald, for his kindness to everyone. He never slighted anyone for anything.

"We're on terms that you may call me Roald, aren't we?" He asked, with a grin.

"Well, it would depend. Where are my manners? My condolences on the accident with the Princess selected to be your betrothed." Kel said.

"Thank you. News travels fast, it hasn't been announced yet." Prince Roald said.

"My parents sent me letters. They keep up with the news in the Islands; they like to know what is going on. We lived there for quite some time." Kel explained. "When will you find out about another candidate?" She asked.

There was a brief pause from the Prince. Kel stared at him, he had an almost blank expression on his face, and then finally he started to become animated. "Well, there will have to be some time before they find me another candidate. There have to be some mourning period for the Islands, and then actually finding another one. Until that happens, I will be enjoying the peaceful silence of not having to worry if I have a function to go to. It is tiring. Sometimes I like to just sit in a quiet area, and just breathe in the atmosphere. It's not that easy to do, when there are so many other things to do. But I enjoy it immensely. I'm proud of my country. But some peaceful time is always welcome. Like right now, I'm enjoying myself." He smiled.

Kel sat there staring into her cup.

"I really like your dress, it becomes you very much. I wish you would wear more dresses." Roald said.

"Neal picked this dress out for me. I do really like this color also. He's really good with lady's attire." Kel crinkled up her nose, her eyes were dancing in a teasing manner.

"Neal picked out your clothing?" Roald asked quietly.

"Well, we went to town to pick up some things, and then we went shopping. He recommended some items, and since they looked really well together, I just bought them." Kel fumbled at a reply.

"And it does become you." He said, back to his easy manner. Kel felt mood shift change in that brief moment. How strange.

Roald stayed longer than both Kel and even Roald intended. They chattered about strategies, history, the war, and what they were being taught. It was a nice conversation. His original plan was for him to leave before the dinner bell rang. Surprising both of them, the dinner bell rang; time seemed to have gone by quicker. Instead, they both went down to the dinner hall together.

Roald liked the way things were going. Kel always had a very easy going manner with her, so it would be painless to adapt to her moods. Unlike many other court ladies, he didn't have to strain to be nice or bring topics up. This will be an easy courtship. He was going to bring up the matter about the Princess, and the bride being chosen already, but it would be best to put that off until later.

Another problem he didn't predict was the friendly nature of Neal and Kel. He will have to see closely the interactions between them. Hopefully she does not have any strong feelings towards them, if she does; he will have to find a way to distract her away from Neal. That could become problematic, but something he can overcome.

They both arrived at the dining hall together. Many noticed this entry, some weren't paying attention. Kel's group of friends noticed this, and found it strange, but decided not to say anything or discuss it. Neal narrowed his eyes for two seconds and then shrugged it off.

Kel and the Prince arrived with their plates full, and were about to sit at the table. There was an interruption from Owen. "Your Highness, aren't you supposed to sit in another table? You sat with us a few days ago. You usually don't sit with the same table twice in the same week." Owen commented.

"Ah, how observant you are, Owen." He smiled at Owen. "Tonight I have decided to sit at this table." He smiled, but his eyes told Owen to be silent. Owen complied.

"Well we wouldn't want to steal your attention, Your Highness," said Neal.

"Is it a problem Queenscove that I sit at your table?" Prince Roald replied.

"It's not a problem, but you're usually careful about the opinions of others." Neal replied back.

"I said I was going to sit at this table tonight, didn't I?" Prince Roald shot back.

"Why would you do that?" Neal asked.

"It's none of your business." Prince Roald answered.

"Are you two going to squabble? My food is going to get cold." Kel interjected between them. "You both sound like little chicks fighting for a morsel of food."


End file.
